


pinky promise

by orphan_account



Series: week of newsbians [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (it's kath), F/F, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Plotless, Trans Female Character, how do i tag lmao, im tryin my best, its terrible sndjsksks, like this is literally so terrible don't read it, this is really short and really bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pinky promises are childish, but that's never stopped Katherine and Sarah before.





	pinky promise

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this is literally so bad im sorry ! i was so busy today i didn't have very long to write it and it's repetitive and horrible and im sorry ! hopefully wednesday's fic will be better ah !
> 
> this is tuesday's newsbian fic for my week of newsbians ! it's bad but ! maybe you'll enjoy it idk !

Katherine fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, - a nervous habit she still needed to kick - sending a nervous glance to Sarah. Sarah arched an eyebrow curiously. 

"It looks weird," Katherine mumbled, staring down at her skirt. Sarah shook her head. 

"It doesn't," she reassured, standing up and hugging her girlfriend from behind. "I promise."

"It looks funny on me. It's meant for... real girls' body shapes." Sarah shook her head, pressing a kiss to Katherine's cheek. 

"You are a real girl, Kath."

"I mean... Not really."

"No. None of that," Sarah interrupted, spinning Katherine around so that she was facing her. "You're a real girl, and that's final. Doesn't matter what the world sees you as. You're a real girl." 

"I mean... I just-- I don't know. Sometimes it doesn't _feel_ like I'm a real girl. I don't _look_ like a real girl. I'm not _pretty_ like a real girl," Katherine mumbled, sighing. Sarah shook her head, pressing a sweet kiss to Katherine's lips. 

"You're the most beautiful, real, and amazing girl in the universe, Katherine. I promise," Sarah said, a familiar sincerity in her tone. Katherine smiled, grabbing Sarah's hands and intertwining their fingers. 

"Pinky promise?" Sarah and Katherine laughed, interlocking their pinkies. 

"Pinky promise," Sarah replied, leaning in to kiss Katherine's nose. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you more." Katherine kissed the back of Sarah's hand. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"You wish."

"Don't have to wish for things that are already true, love." Sarah pressed her lips to Katherine's forehead. 

"How about we love each other equally? Is that a good compromise?" Sarah asked, laughing as she pulled Katherine closer. "If you agree to the offer, I'll make cookies for you tonight."

"Well, when you put it like that," Katherine said, kissing Sarah's neck, "I guess I can't really deny that offer. Your cookies are pretty amazing."

"I try my best," Sarah replied simply, smirking. Katherine rolled her eyes, flicking Sarah's nose lightly. 

"You're a nerd." 

"I'm your nerd." Katherine smiled at this as she hugged Sarah, pulling her close to her chest. 

"You're my nerd," she repeated, kissing the top of Sarah's head.'

"I love you so, so, so much," Sarah whispered after a moment of silence. "More than you'll ever know. You're the most amazing girl I've ever known and ever will know." 

Katherine looked up at her, smiling as she asked, "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." This time, the promise was sealed with a kiss.


End file.
